


and i say, it's all right

by maraanan



Series: self-indulgent modern au [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, M/M, Xanlow Week 2016
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraanan/pseuds/maraanan
Summary: They make it work.(a series of one-shots set after the other fic—though you don't need to read that one to read this!)27/09/16: Xander brings home a cat. written for xanlow week day 2: family





	

**Author's Note:**

> this will be a series of one-shots set after seems like years since it's been clear! don't worry, you don't really need to read that (monster) fic to understand the stuff here lol. all u need is a desire for fluffy xanlow family content and ur all set!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO LIKE i wasn't even supposed to start this series before i finished seems like years since it's been clear but it's xanlow week and i wanted 2 do something nice n fluffy for the family prompt and i already had this idea SO.
> 
> anyway this doesn't have any spoilers so like it's fine lmao. i mean. aside from them getting together in the end. but like....that's basically already the given conclusion considering the nature of the fic so it's fiiiiine

There is a cat in the living room.

It’s a tiny, black thing with large, yellow eyes. Soleil and Inigo are fawning over it on the carpet, while Xander stands by, watching them with a smile.

Siegbert frowns. He had been studying until he was called downstairs because of something “very, very important”, which made him think that here was an emergency, or something. This was not an emergency. “Why is there a cat in our living room?” he says.

“Your Papa brought it home!” Inigo says. “Isn’t he adorable?”

“What?” Siegbert says, looking to his father. One of his fathers. “You did? Why?” Sometimes he’s embarrassed that someone his age still calls his father “papa”, but Inigo’s already “dad” and calling both of them “dad” would only lead to confusion.

Xander shrugs. “Peri brought a box of kittens to the office this morning. Apparently her cat just gave birth.” His face falls. “Do you not like it?”

“If Sieggy doesn’t like him, then he’ll just have to live with it,” Soleil says, holding the little kitten to her chest. “Because me and Dad and also Papa like him, and that’s three against one.”

Inigo nods solemnly. “That’s right, Siegbert. We uphold democracy in this house.”

“Oh, but didn’t you say that Papa grew up like a prince or something when he was a kid?" Soleil says.

“Shh,” says Inigo. “This is our house, not your Papa's old one, and here everyone’s voice and opinion matters.”

“But no unsupervised drinking,” says Xander. “The both of you are still minors.”

Siegbert doesn’t stop frowning. “Can I please go back to my room now?” he says. “I have a biology test to study for.”

“Is it tomorrow?” Inigo says, playing with the cat’s paws.

Siegbert hesitates. “Not exactly…”

“That test is in two weeks, I know it is!” Soleil says, pouting. “Oh, come on, Sieg. Will it really be so bad to stay here and spend time with us for a while?”

“I-It’s not that I don’t want to be with you guys, it’s just,” Siegbert says. He bites his lip. “I need to study. I got a bad grade on the last test, so I can’t mess this one up.”

Soleil narrows her eyes. “You did not get a bad grade. I saw your paper! You had four wrong answers. I had twenty-one!”

“Well, if I had studied more, I would’ve done better, which is what I’m aiming to do—“

“All right, that's enough," Xander says. Siegbert and Soleil fall silent. Xander sighs. “The two of you don’t need to fight. And you’re scaring the cat.”

It’s true. The cat had curled up on the carpet, whimpering.

Inigo picks it up and smoothes down its fur. “Aw, it’s all right, kitty.” He pats the space beside him. “Xander, what’re doing standing there? C’mere, sit down. You too, Siegbert.”

The space left to sit is beside Soleil. With a sigh, Siegbert sits down beside his sister. “I’m sorry,” he says.

“I’m sorry, too,” Soleil says. “I didn’t mean to yell.”

Siegbert smiles weakly. “You’re always yelling, so it’s fine.”

Soleil laughs, and elbows him in the ribs.

“Aw, honey,” they hear Inigo say, leaning his head on Xander’s shoulder. The cat was on Xander’s lap. “Look at them, all grown up and apologizing to each other.”

Xander nods, resting his head on Inigo’s. “We’ve raised them well.”

Soleil jokingly sticks out her tongue in mock disgust. “You guys are embarrassing.”

“Oh, but we love you so much!” Inigo says. He picks up the cat again. “We love you too, kitty.”

“Doesn’t it have a name?” Siegbert asks.

“Ooooh, right!” Soleil says, clapping her hands. “What should we name him?!”

“Siegfried,” Xander says, taking the cat from Inigo’s hands and holding him up. His little cat face stares at Siegbert and Soleil. “Your new brother.”

Siegbert grimaces. “If we had an actual brother, would you have named him that?”

“Maybe,” Xander says.

“Oh my god,” Inigo says, deadpan.

Soleil sniggers. “It’s better than—“ She snorts. “Siegernie.”

Inigo bursts into laughter, and even Xander lets out a light chuckle. Siegbert flushes and folds his arms, betrayed by his own family. “I told you not to call me that,” he says.

“Aw, we were just kidding, Sieg,” Soleil says. 

“Fine," Siegbert says. He curls up, wrapping his arms around his knees. “I guess it is a little bit funny.”

“See, isn’t it nice to spend time with your family doing ridiculous things every once in a while?” Inigo says.

Xander smiles. “Of course we appreciate your dedication to your schoolwork, but that’s not all there is in life,” he says. “I used to be like you, too. But there’s no one pressuring you here to be perfect, you know—there’s only yourself.”

“Okay,” Siegbert says. His parents gave him this kind of talk all the time. “I guess… I can study tomorrow…”

“That’s the spirit, Siegbro!” Soleil reaches out and pulls his head down, giving him a noogie.

“Aargh! No, stop!” Siegbert struggles, but can’t get himself out of Soleil’s grip. Why did his sister have to so gosh darn strong? Stupid softball. Her arms that were used to batting and pitching were no match for his thin, noodly nerd arms.

He hears a click, the sound of a phone camera going off. “The two of you are so cute,” Inigo says.

“D-Dad! Stop taking pictures and save me!”

“That’s a nice photo, dear,” Xander says, as if he didn’t hear him. “Definitely going in the album.”

“May this be a lesson to exercise not only your brain, young grasshopper,” Soleil says, laughing, before finally releasing him.

“Oh, Siegbert, here,” Inigo says, taking the cat from Xander and holding it out to Siegbert. “You haven’t held him yet, haven’t you?”

“Uh,” Siegbert says, gingerly taking the cat in his hands. He’s never held a cat this tiny before. The kitten blinks up at him with his huge eyes. “Wh-What do I do now?”

“Say ‘hi’!” Soleil says.

Siegbert strokes the cat’s neck with a single finger, making him purr. It puts a tiny smile on Siegbert’s face. “Hi, Siegfried.”

Siegfried meows.

**Author's Note:**

> 01/29/16: I keep forgetting to add this BUT the reason why Xander and Peri still work in the same office is because Peri decided that Nohr Corp without her best friend Xander is BORING so she basically left and followed Xander to the place he works at today. Because that felt like a Peri thing to do.


End file.
